La muerte de los Dursley
by BellaBlackEvans
Summary: Vernon y Petunia se pasaron 10 años diciendo una y otra vez que James y Lilly Potter habian muerto en un accidente, ahora su hijo ya adulto veria como la mentira de sus padres se hacia real en un breve encuentro con su primo tras 20 años sin verse


**Ustedes diran porque no actualiza las demas y lo hare, ya lo estoy haciendo, pero me puse a leer esta historia y decidi reeditarla**

 **Espero les guste**

 **Besos:)**

Una oscura noche en medio de una violenta tormenta una familia viajaba en su auto por la autopista, en el auto iban cuatro personas

El patriarca Vernon Dursley un hombre de 65 años que según muchos parecía una morsa con sobre peso y bigote, con cara morada, siempre parecía estar molesto con algo, su esposa Petunia Dursley de soltera Evans, a diferencia de su marido era una mujer huesuda con cara de caballo y cuello muy largo, tenía 57 años, después estaba el hijo de la pareja Dudley Dursley, un chico alto, muy musculoso en parte gracias a los esteroides que se inyectaba a diario un chico de espeso cabello rubio y ojos negros, tenía 35 años. Por ultimo estaba la hermana, cuñada y tía de los tres primeros, una mujer muy parecida físicamente a su hermano solo que mujer, Marge Dursley, tenía 63 años

La familia volvía de visitar a los hijos de Dudley Tristán de 5 años y Olivia de 3 años, que vivían con su madre Paula Runcord, en Bristol donde ella era la directora de una escuela secundaria

No entiendo como esos jueces le dieron la custodia de los niños a esa tonta dejándote solo visitas supervisadas, debieron dártela a ti y no dejarla verlos nunca más - dijo Vernon molesto

Dudley era boxeador profesional aunque uno muy mal pagado debido a que solían echarlo de varios clubes debido a su reputación usando esteroides, también por sus pocas peleas de las cuales solo había ganado algunas, en una de esas peleas conoció a Paula Runcord una bonita chica cuatro años menor, después de poco más de un año de noviazgo se casaron en 2007 y tuvieron dos hijos, Tristán en febrero de 2009 y Olivia en marzo del 2011, sin embargo el matrimonio no funciono y acabo en divorcio en 2013, la razón era muy sencilla, Dudley solo se dedicaba al boxeo y no hacía nada más para ganar dinero, parte del poco dinero que el llevaba se iba en esteroides y en una carrera que solo generaba perdidas, esto dejaba todo el peso económico sobre la pobre Paula quien un día se hartó de tener que mantener a Dudley, pagar parte de su adicción recibiendo incluso amenazas si no pagaba a los vendedores, todos los gastos hospitalarios de Dudley, las cuentas de la casa, comprar ropa y comida que se acababa antes de que se diera cuenta ya que en una semana Dudley se comía lo una familia normal se come en un mes y lo peor que sus hijos quisieran copiar su comportamiento

Vernon y Petunia se horrorizaron ante la petición del divorcio, incluso quisieron intimidarla, pero Paula se mantuvo firme y antes de que terminara el año el matrimonio termino, los jueces además le habían otorgado la custodia completa de los dos niños y Dudley y su familia solo tenían derecho a visitas supervisadas los fines de semana, algo que los irritaba ya que querían ser ellos quienes criaran a sus nietos tal cual criaron a su hijo, Dudley además estaba obligado a pasarle mil doscientos euros de manutención al mes, para esto trabajaba con su padre en la tienda de taladros

Basta Vernon, lo mejor será esperar un poco y buscaremos otra alternativa, talves lleguemos a un trato - dijo Petunia

Una mejor solución, has visto esos niños, están flacos, no deben pesar más de veinte kilos cada uno, ella no los alimenta apropiadamente y les pone demasiadas reglas - dijo Marge

Paula en realidad cuidaba a sus hijos como toda madre debería hacerlo, una dieta saludable, teniendo la diversión necesaria, una correcta educación y salud, etc., pero los Dursley creían que la forma correcta era como Vernon y Petunia habían criado al suyo, cumpliéndole todos sus caprichos y dejándolo hacer lo que quisiera, era por eso que los jueces de le habían dado la custodia completa a ella sin pensarlo

NO!, IREMOS POR LOS NIÑOS YA MISMO, ESO ES LO QUE HAREMOS ESA ESTÚPIDA NO CORROMPERÁ A MIS NIETOS PARA QUE SEAN COMO ESOS TONTOS QUE SE DEDICAN A REGALAR DINERO A PENDEJOS CON FUNDACIONES TONTAS, NO SEÑOR! - dijo Vernon – ES ELLA LA QUE DEBERÍA TENER PROHIBIDO VERLOS Y NO LOS VERA HASTA QUE PIDA PERDÓN DE RODILLAS!

Vernon acelero a fondo y dio la vuelta en u, el problema era que estaba en una curva muy cerrada y no sabía lo que venía del otro lado, a un lado también tenía un barranco, peor aún estaba lloviendo causando que la carretera estuviera resbalosa y la cereza del pastel era que los neumáticos del autos no eran precisamente nuevos, hacía rato que tenía que haberlos cambiado, ninguno vio el camión que venía delante de ellos

¡VERNON NO, FRENA! – gritaron las mujeres

IRE POR MIS NIETOS AHORA MISMO Y HARE QUE OLVIDEN A SU MALDITA MADRE - grito Vernon sin ver el camión hasta que ya lo tenía encima

Dudley intento tomar el volante pero era muy tarde, el agua bajo el auto lo hacía muy inestable y perdieron el control, el conductor que venía detrás de ellos logro frenar de forma segura, el camión no tanto debido a que venía bien cargado sin embargo logro girar hacia la montaña para evitar caer por el barranco de treinta metros de altura

Fue una fracción de segundos y muy malas decisiones, los frenos fallaron y no pudieron evitar chocar con el costado del camión y rebotar hacia atrás atravesando la protección que había en el borde y cayeron, lo último que Dudley vio y escucho fue el borde del barranco y los gritos de sus familiares antes de que todo se oscureciera

Los otros dos conductores bajaron de sus vehículos ilesos y llamaron a emergencias, pronto al lugar llegaron la policía, los bomberos y los paramédicos

 **A la mañana siguiente**

En Bristol Paula una bonita mujer de cabello y ojos negros que conservaba una buena figura a pesar de haber tenido dos hijos bastante grandes, sin saber nada del accidente serbia el desayuno a sus dos hijos antes de llevarlos a la escuela, los niños ya llevaban puesto su uniforme, justo en ese momento escucho el timbre de la casa, fue a abrir topándose con dos oficiales de la policía

Señora Paula Runcord – dijo la mujer

Si – dijo Paula

Usted estuvo casada con Dudley Dursley cierto? – dijo la oficial

Si nos divorciamos el año pasado, que ocurre? – dijo Paula

Su ex esposo, los padres y la tía de este estuvieron aquí ayer? – dijo la oficial

Si, ellos tienen visitas supervisadas los fines de semana para ver a los niños, porque ocurrió algo? – dijo Paula

Eso me temo, tuvieron un accidente anoche en la autopista que los llevaba a Surrey – dijo la oficial, Paula se cubrió la boca con la mano

Pero cómo? – dijo Paula alarmada

Aun no lo sabemos, no hemos encontrado a ningún otro familiar, necesitaríamos que usted viniera al hospital – dijo la oficial

Si, si por supuesto, llamare a alguien para que cuide a los niños y saldré, en qué hospital? – dijo Paula

El hospital universitario de Surrey – dijo la oficial

Okey gracias – dijo Paula – cuál es su condición?

La oficial le explico todo lo que sabía, un rato más tarde los padres de Paula llegaron para llevarse a los niños y ella salió en su auto hacia Surrey teniendo que tomar otra ruta cuando tuvo que esquivar la zona del accidente que estaba cerrada, así de grave era el accidente

 **Una semana después**

Señor Dursley me escucha? – decía un medico

Dudley abrió los ojos mirando a su alrededor sin tener idea de donde estaba, solo sabía que sentía dolor y no podía moverse ya que tenía las muñecas atadas

Dónde estoy? - dijo Dudley

En el hospital, dígame si recuerda algo? - dijo el doctor

Dudley negó

Donde están mis padres? - dijo Dudley con la voz ronca

Señor Dudley todo estará bien, vuelva a dormir - dijo el doctor

Como si esas palabras fueran un somnífero Dudley volvió al mundo de los sueños, justo en ese momento entro Paula con los ojos irritados dando a entender que había llorado, solo había dejado el hospital para irse a dormir en un hotel, comer y llamar a ver como estaban sus hijos

Como sigue? - dijo Paula

Su exesposo tiene una laguna mental post traumática, es decir no recuerda el accidente, pero es algo totalmente normal - dijo el médico - fuera de eso sus heridas están sanando bien y la cirugía fue todo un éxito

Sus padres y su tía están muertos, eran su única familia además de sus hijos, como lo afectara cuando se lo diga?- dijo Paula

Lo mejor será que eso se lo comunique usted, dígame él tiene algún otro familiar que podamos contactar? - dijo el medico

Paula había estado toda la semana intentando recordar si alguna vez le mencionaron a otro familiar al que pudiera llamar, pero nada

Dudley era hijo único

Petunia le había dicho que nunca tuvo hermanos, ella recordaba que cuando se lo dijo su respuesta vino con un tono de desprecio como si estuviera ocultando algo y hacia el mismo gesto cada vez que se hacia la más mínima mención de su familia, un día simplemente prefirió no preguntar más, sus padres habían muerto poco después del nacimiento de Dudley y no tenia tíos o primos lo cual era muy raro parecía que de no ser por Vernon y Dudley estaría completamente sola en el mundo algo que de hecho parecía mentira

Con Vernon era casi el mismo cuento padres muertos cuando Dudley tenía cinco años, solo tenía una hermana, más allá de eso no tenia primos, no tenia tíos, nada, Marge nunca se casó pero si supo por Petunia que había tenido varios hijos pero a todos los había dejado en los hospitales nada más nacían sin mostrar el mas mínimo interés por ellos, aquel era otro callejón sin salida

Pensó en buscar por sus apellidos el problema era que el apellido Evans era uno de los más comunes del mundo y el apellido Dursley uno de los más extraños, así que tuvo que darse por vencida

En la casa de los Dursley habían fotos pero todas eran de ellos, aunque años atrás había encontrado varias fotos donde aparecía un niño pequeño de cabello negro y ojos verdes, delgado y muy diferente a la familia, ninguno de los amigos de Dudley tenía esas características, una era de cuando Dudley era un bebe y había otro niño de su misma edad al fondo, otra era de cuando tenía once años en el zoológico el niño aparecía en el fondo pero más por casualidad que por otra cosa y la otra era del mismo chico más o menos los quince años sentado en unas escaleras de piedra, cuando pregunto Vernon simplemente quemo las fotos sin dar explicaciones y ella no quiso hacer preguntas, en otra ocasión había entrado a una habitación en la casa de los Dursley que todos parecían ignorar habían banderines con los colores rojo y amarillo y un postes con el escudo de un león que no recordaba de ningún lado, había un baúl extraño y varias otras cosas, Petunia la hizo salir de esa habitación diciendo que no era nada, pero ella se quedó con la idea de que en aquella casa había vivido otro niño, que le había pasado no sabia y los Dursley simplemente ignoraban el tema, la siguiente vez que pudo ver ese cuarto ya lo habían pintado y amueblado y las cosas simplemente desaparecieron

Como fuera, por donde buscara familiares de su ex marido no había encontrado nada, a parte de sus hijos Dudley no tenía a nadie más en el mundo

No, ellos nunca mencionaron ningún otro familiar - dijo Paula tras pensarlo - Doctor no me lo tome a mal pero cómo es posible que el sobreviviera a semejante accidente cayó casi treinta metros por un barranco

Yo tampoco lo entiendo señora, debemos estar agradecidos - dijo el doctor - disculpe

La mujer asintió viendo al médico salir de la habitación y miro a Dudley, claro que se sentía mal después de todo aquel hombre seguía siendo el padre de sus hijos, si tenía muchas fallas pero no podía negar que era un padre que se sentaba a jugar con sus hijos, los mimaba y varias cosas que no podía negar aunque quisiera, sobre sus ex suegros, okey nunca tuvo la mejor relación más allá de lo formal con ellos, pero eran seres humanos y nadie merecía aquel final

Paula... - dijo Dudley al despertar varias horas después

Hola Dudley - dijo Paula acercándose a el

Paula... que paso? - Dijo Dudley - donde están los niños?

Están con mi mama, tranquilo ellos están bien - dijo Paula

Paula se sentó en un banquillo con ruedas a su lado

Recuerdas lo que paso? - dijo Paula

No, solo gritos, donde están mis padres y mi tía? - dijo Dudley

Paula se acercó un poco más a la cama y tomo su mano

Dudley tuvieron un accidente, has estado en coma una semana - dijo Paula

Cómo?- dijo Dudley

Según los testigos y la policía, tu padre dio la vuelta en una curva muy cerrada a alta velocidad, un camión venía de frente y un auto detrás que no vio, estaba lloviendo y la carretera estaba mohosa, el camión y el otro auto pudieron frenar, pero el auto de tu padre patino y le llego al camión, atravesaron la barrera de protección y cayeron por el barranco - dijo Paula

Dónde están?- dijo Dudley – Paula

Lo mejor es que descanses Dude, hablaremos después – dijo Paula

No, quiero saber dónde están? – dijo Dudley

Paula bajo la cabeza

No, no por favor no – dijo Dudley – dime que están bien, por favor

Quisiera poder decirte que están bien, pero no puedo – dijo Paula con lágrimas en los ojos

No, no, que paso? – dijo Dudley – Paula que les paso?

Cuando cayeron, lo único que evito que cayeran hasta el fondo del barranco, fue que se estrellaron contra un árbol – dijo Paula

Papa? – dijo Dudley

Los bomberos lograron sacarlo del auto pero no pudieron hacer nada, el recibió prácticamente todo el golpe contra el árbol – dijo Paula – murió camino al hospital

Y tía Marge? – dijo Dudley queriendo retrasar… evitar saber el destino de su madre

Ella no llevaba el cinturón y cuando el auto dio vuelta de alguna forma se salió del auto y sufrió muchas heridas – dijo Paula – murió hace tres días

Mami? – dijo Dudley - Paula donde esta mami

Lo lamento Dude – dijo Paula

No! – dijo Dudley

Su cinturón se rompió y salió volando por el parabrisas, su corazón se salió de su lugar, tuvo fracturas y muchas heridas internas – dijo Paula con lágrimas en los ojos – murió al instante

Sufrió? – pregunto Dudley

No, murió en cosa de minutos, lo lamento – dijo Paula

Dudley no pudo evitar llorar, Paula lo abrazo con cuidado de no lastimarlo

Unos días más tarde Dudley se recuperaba de sus heridas, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, en los recuerdos de su infancia, pero más que nada en su primo aquel al que tenía veinte años que no veía, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por los investigadores del accidente

Exactamente que recuerda? – dijo un oficial

Solo que mi papa empezó a gritar por algo, mi tía y mi madre gritando, una luz brillante y el ruido de algo rompiéndose, luego de eso solo recuerdo despertar aquí en el hospital – dijo Dudley

Bueno, señor Dursley tiene algún otro familiar al que podamos contactar – dijo el oficial

No – dijo Dudley

Señores el paciente debe descansar – dijo el doctor

Si, gracias Señor Dursley, lo mantendremos informado – dijo el oficial

Los dos hombres y el doctor salieron, Dudley volvió a acostarse y miro a su ex esposa que estaba de pie junto a la ventana apoyada en la pared mirando hacia la calle

Dudley sabía que aquello era mentira, él tenía un primo de su misma edad, Harry Potter se llamaba, era el hijo de su tía Lilly la hermana de su madre, el detalle era que tenía casi veinte años que no lo veía, desde el verano de 1995 cuando ambos tenían quince años, no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, de cualquier manera aun si lo supiera dudaba que fuera a hacer algo por él y la razón era muy simple, el, sus padres y su tía se pasaron catorce años haciendo de su vida un infierno, despreciándolo, maltratándolo, encerrándolo y castigándolo, nunca se preocuparon en lo más mínimo por él, luego del ataque de aquellas cosas llamadas dementores, Dudley quiso agradecerle, pero esa misma noche su primo desapareció, él lo había visto salir de la casa con una mochila pero no dijo nada en aquel momento y nunca volvió a saber de él

Varios días después fueron a buscarlo algunas personas de ese mundo, Dudley entonces entendió que su primo estaba huyendo, de su vida con ellos, talves de esas creaturas, de esas personas y de ese mundo, lo único que sabía con certeza es que lo habían expulsado de aquella escuela por hacer magia siendo menor de edad algo que el por lo menos no entendía cuando su primo era mago y se suponía que si podía, lo otro que sabia era que a los ojos de todos Harry se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra, luego de su partida fue que Dudley lamento nunca hacerse llevado bien son su primo

Puede que Dudley nunca haya sido el más inteligente de su clase, que no haya ido a la universidad y que apenas pudo graduarse de la secundaria, pero Dudley y cualquiera que supiera todo lo que ellos hicieron, sabían que si Harry seguía con vida en alguna parte del mundo, no se molestaría en mover un solo dedo por ellos y Dudley sabía que se lo merecía

Lo más macabro de todo es que Vernon y Petunia se pasaron diez años diciéndole al propio Harry y a todo el mundo, que James y Lilly Potter habían muerto en un accidente y continuaron diciéndolo incluso después de que Harry se enterara de la verdad y esta era que sus padre habían sido asesinados, ahora habían sido sus padres y su tía los que habían muerto en un accidente siendo Dudley el único sobreviviente

En un momento quiso hablar de él, pero el problema era que tendría que decir que su primo y tíos eran magos de esos con varitas, túnicas y escobas voladoras, actualmente casi nadie creía en esas cosas, lo tomarían por loco y aun si omitía esa parte tendría que explicar todo lo que le habían hecho y porque había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, así que tuvo que quedarse con eso en el pecho y en la conciencia

 **Paso una semana** y Dudley fue dado de alta, fue muy duro para el tener que volver a la casa de sus padres, aun veía a su padre leyendo el periódico en el sofá y a su madre en la cocina, al día siguiente fue el funeral de los tres Dursley, en el solo estaban Dudley, Paula y los dos niños, pero Dudley se sentía muy solo, toda esa semana no había dejado de pensar en su primo y en la mentira que le habían dicho durante años, mentira que parecía haberse hecho realidad llevándose las vidas de sus padres y tía, dejándolo a él… solo

Ahora delante de él, tenía los ataúdes de sus padres y tía, aquel era uno funeral realmente triste y no solo por los muertos sino por la completa ausencia de asistentes. El día parecía burlarse de ellos ya que el sol brillaba con fuerza en el cielo despejado, un día perfecto para una barbacoa en el parque, pero no para ellos

Dudley, llevare a los niños a comer algo, vienes? - dijo Paula una vez el funeral y el entierro termino

Vayan, yo los alcanzo - dijo Dudley

Okey, vengan niños - dijo Paula tomando a cada niño con una mano y yéndose de ahí

Dudley se quedó de pie frente a las tumbas por un rato en completo silencio, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien, volteo y vio apoyado contra un árbol a un hombre de unos treinta años, tenía el cabello negro en un corte deportivo, una bien cuidada barba de una semanas, sus ojos verdes brillaba al sol y su piel tenía un suave bronceado, era alto, de cadera estrecha y un cuerpo bien trabajado y atlético, iba con unos jeans oscuros, botas negras, camiseta marrón y un blazer negro, llevaba un ramo de flores en la mano, se le hacía vagamente familiar y Dudley solo pudo pensar en una persona que pudiera estar hay por voluntad propia

Harry?- dijo Dudley

El hombre camino tranquilamente hacia él, se detuvo a su lado frente a las tumbas manteniendo una distancia de al menos metro y medio entre ellos

Hola Dudley - dijo Harry

Que, vienes a burlarte?, murieron como siempre dijeron que lo hicieron tus padres - dijo Dudley

No has cambiado mucho verdad?, no Dudley yo no soy como tú, yo no me burlo de las tragedias de los demás - dijo Harry muy tranquilo

Entonces qué haces aquí? - dijo Dudley tomando la misma posición que su primo mirando las lapidas - como te enteraste?

El accidente salió en la noticias y un amigo mío que estaba aquí por trabajo me aviso, yo estaba en mi casa en Estados Unidos en ese momento – dijo Harry – tuve que pensarlo mucho, pero al final decidí venir

No vives en Inglaterra - dijo Dudley

No, es la primera vez en casi veinte años que piso el Reino Unido, solo es un pequeño desvió – dijo Harry

Veinte años, eso es más o menos… – dijo Dudley

Desde la noche que me expulsaron, si más o menos, en realidad estuve un par de semanas más aquí ocupándome de algunas cosas y me fui – dijo Harry

Claro, vives en ese mundo? - dijo Dudley

No, yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ese horrible lugar - dijo Harry, Dudley lo miro desconcertado, según recordaba Harry anhelaba la hora de volver a irse - tu padre tenía razón

En qué forma? - dijo Dudley

Nunca debí haber ido a ese mundo, se convirtió en un infierno, me quitaron gran parte de mi adolescencia y casi la vida, asistir a ese lugar fue… nada más que mi peor error, no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta – dijo Harry

Entonces que has hecho? – pregunto Dudley

Use la expulsión para escapar, les hice creer que estoy muerto – dijo Harry

Porque? – pregunto Dudley

Porque ese mundo solo supo hacerme daño, no merecían un segundo más de mi vida – dijo Harry

Tus hijos no tendrán que ir? – pregunto Dudley

No, yo renuncie a la magia voluntariamente, así que nadie que tenga una gota de mi sangre podrá heredarla, mis hijos solo conocerán el mundo mágico a través de libros y películas, pero nunca irán a él, ni sabrán de su existencia – dijo Harry – quien diría que Vernon y Petunia acabarían teniendo la razón?

Los primos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos

Que haces aquí? – dijo Dudley

Es un cierre, el fin de un capitulo en mi vida, solo vine a decirle adiós a Petunia – dijo Harry y deposito el ramo de orquídeas sobre la tumba de su tía

Eran sus favoritas – dijo Dudley

Si lo sé, me hizo plantarlas un millón de veces – dijo Harry

Que has hecho con tu vida? – dijo Dudley

Fui a la universidad, estudie periodismo y fotografía, también soy escritor – dijo Harry

Bueno yo soy boxeador profesional – dijo Dudley – veo que ya no tienes las feas gafas de cuatro ojos y la cicatriz

La cicatriz me la quito un amigo de mis padres antes de irme y me hice una cirugía correctiva en los ojos ese mismo año – dijo Harry

Pero con qué dinero te fuiste? – dijo

Mis padres tenían algunas cuentas en el banco, las cambie por dinero normal y fui, no iba a dejarles eso – dijo Harry

Pero no pueden rastrearte por tu nombre – dijo Dudley

Si, por eso fue que cambie mi nombre, esa fue una de las cosas que hice antes de irme – dijo Harry

Los primos volvieron a quedarse en silencio un largo minuto

La mujer y los niños que vi irse? – dijo Harry

Mi ex esposa y mis dos hijos, cometí muchos errores y la perdí – dijo Dudley quien esas semanas se había dado cuenta de sus errores y que debía comenzar a tomarse enserio las cosas si no quería perder también a sus hijos

Lo lamento – dijo Harry

Y tú? – dijo Dudley

Tengo una relación desde hace varios años y tenemos tres hijos, uno adoptado y dos biológicos – dijo Harry

Ya veo – dijo Dudley y no pudo evitar decir lo que pensaba – sabes cualquiera pensaría que de todos tu serias el último en venir a su funeral

Dudley no siento ninguna animosidad o rencor por ninguno de ustedes, de hecho yo mismo no pensaba venir, pero me dijeron que me haría bien, que era lo correcto, para mí es solo el final de una etapa en mi vida – dijo Harry – siendo honestos, yo no significo nada para ustedes y ustedes no significan nada para mí y no tienen cabida en mi vida al igual que el mundo mágico, pero venir aquí seguía siendo lo correcto

Una vez más el silencio cayó sobre los primos, Dudley sabía que su primo tenía todo el derecho de pensar así, que le habían dado ellos además de maltrato tanto físico como mental, sería estúpido esperar algo del chico, el silencio fue roto por la música del teléfono de Harry, el pelinegro no tardo en contestar sacando un teléfono táctil último modelo

Evans... si... si estoy ocupándome de algo... si está bien nos vemos - dijo Harry

Evans, cuál es tu nombre ahora? - dijo Dudley cuando su primo colgó

Jimmy Evans, James por papa, Evans por mama, un nombre con el cual me siento feliz y cómodo, perfecto para un nuevo comienzo, lejos de este lugar y del mundo mágico – dijo Harry – de Harry Potter solo conservo los recuerdos que me ayudan ser mejor persona, no cometer los mismos errores y a recordar porque me fui y porque no debo volver

Esto solo fue un desvió verdad? – pregunto Dudley

Lamento tu perdida Dudley, pero ya debo irme, ten una agradable vida – dijo Harry

Harry le tendió la mano, Dudley titubeo pero se la estrecho, entonces Harry se alejo

Harry – llamo Dudley

Si – dijo Harry deteniéndose para mirarlo un momento

Dudley quería pedirle que se quedara que no se fuera, que comenzaran de nuevo, que fueran primos, la familia que nunca fueron, recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero eso no pasaría, el tiempo no retrocede, Harry tenía su propia vida y él no tenía un lugar en ella

Gracias… por venir y… por salvarme aquella noche en ese callejón – dijo Dudley

Nadie merece ese final, tampoco este, ni siquiera ustedes – dijo Harry – adiós Dudley

Dudley lo vio salir del cementerio y subirse a la parte trasera de una camioneta que lo esperaba, los primos no volverían a verse nunca más

Poco tiempo después vio una entrevista suya donde negaba haber estado en ese cementerio o tener familia en Inglaterra, Dudley lo acepto recordando su pequeña conversación en el cementerio

Los años que siguieron a la muerte de Vernon, Petunia y Marge, Dudley se volvió una mejor persona, un mejor padre, cerro la empresa de su padre y vendió la casa en Privet Drive, con el dinero se compró un apartamento en Bristol y abrió un gimnasio, dejo de usar esteroides y aunque no pudo reconciliarse con su ex esposa si pudo aprender a llevarse bien con ella y tener una relación más saludable con sus hijos llegando a compartir la custodia de forma equitativa

Si alguien en 1991 hubiera dicho que bastaba que Petunia, Vernon y Marge Dursley murieran y una visita de su primo al que desprecio toda su infancia y al que no vería durante veinte años, bastarían para que Dudley el bravucón Dursley se volviera una mejor persona, habrían pensado que esa persona necesitaba atención psiquiátrica urgente

Pero así era, a veces por duro que sea, se necesita de una tragedia para que la vida de una o más personas cambien por completo

 **Espero sus comentarios**

 **Besos:)**


End file.
